Detrás de la mascara
by skullcakebones
Summary: tu mundo se descontrola en 2 días. todos los secretos que tu habías escondido detrás de tu mascara se revelan ¿tendrás la fuerza suficiente para explicar todo? ¿confiaras en ellos que te acompañan?
1. prologo

Prologo

Todos tienen secretos, todos ocultan cosas, no es algo que podemos evitar. Fácil y sencillamente. Es solo que, hay secretos más dolorosos, que te hacen desear poder olvidar todo y pensar que todo es un sueño. Que te hacen tanto daño que tienes que crear una máscara para sobrevivir, para poder seguir, aunque en realidad te estás muriendo por dentro. Pero y que, es mejor vivir con dolor, que no vivir… ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Es la pregunta de todos los que construyen sus mascaras. Porque en realidad todos creamos alguna vez alguna mascara, algunas son de indiferencia, rabia, sonrisas falsas… pero en el fondo todos sentimos lo mismo. Dolor. Porque es así, dolor es lo que nos impulsa, nos llena, nos permite crear esa imagen tan… normal.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando los secretos salen a flote? ¿Cuando la máscara se rompe? ¿Seremos capaces de reconstruirla? ¿Podremos ser valientes, de nuevo? Porque si, valientes, todos los que construyen una máscara son valientes. No todos podemos lograrlo, no todos tenemos el dolor suficiente para hacerlo. No todos cogemos el camino más difícil. Porque el camino fácil sería quedar varado, que aquel dolor solo te pare y luego caer en es profunda depresión, que dará paso a uno lenta muerte. Donde las manos de hades nos envolverán hasta hacernos cenizas. Donde el dolor no menguara.

Al menos las mascaras nos permite ocultar el dolor. Dispersarlo todo. Retribuirlo, hasta que con el tiempo todo se olvida y nos permite deshacernos de esa mascara. De nuestra fuerza. De nuestro capullo de seguridad.


	2. comienzo

Todo estaba normal en el argos II, Piper miraba todo con expresión ausente. Ella y Jasón se hallaban en uno de los tres sillones que había en la sala de entrenamiento. Ala derecha se encontraba percy y Anabeth; la tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del segundo, en el de la izquierda estaba Frank y Hazel que miraban divertidos a Leo que no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Hace 2 días que habían ido a recoger a percy, a Frank y a Hazel en el campamento Júpiter.

-¿entrenado heghe, puede coger el timón?- Pregunto Leo parando repentinamente, pero; retomando la caminata al terminar la frase

El entrenador fue hacia la cabina de mando murmurando algo que sonaba como: "Vengan monstruos para que pueda matarlos" pero claro, podía ser cualquier cosa.

En realidad todos estaban en silencio pensando en qué dirección dirigirse, porque podía ser que ellos hayan ido a buscar a percy, peo ahora con eso de que Leo había disparado al campamento Júpiter había dañado todos sus planes.

-Chicos no podemos seguir así tenemos que… – Leo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una alarma

-¿Qué es eso leo? – Pregunto Jason siguiendo a leo a la cabina de mando donde se encontraba el entrenador

-No, lo sé, no hay nada haya fuera- dijo tratando de encontrar algo en el radar

-Tienes razón, haya fuera no hay nada, estoy acá dentro – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Leo y Jasón giraron rápidamente en dirección del extraño , Jason saco su espada

Era un chico no mayor de dieciocho años, de pelo rubio corto, pero el de alguna forma lo hacía ver despeinado, lentes de sol, una capa negra sin capucha, una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y unas botas militares. El estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión burlona en el rostro

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto leo

-Lo más posible es que ni me conozcan teniendo un hermano tan famoso como el mío, todos se olvidan de mi- dijo fingiendo tristeza pero aun así se podían ver los rastros de diversión en el rostro

-¿Quién eres tú?- repitió Jasón

-Síganme- dijo serio y un instante después desapareció

-¿A dónde fue?-dijo leo

-Aquí- escucharon fuera de la cabina

Ellos salieron dejando al entrenador heghe a cargo del timón. Corrieron en dirección al chico que desaparecía.

Ellos seguían corriendo y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo el volvía a desaparecer, esto parecía divertirle. Lo siguieron por todo el barco hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás

-Chicos, han visto a un chico rubio de unos 18 y con lentes de sol- dijo leo cuando todos se quedaron callados

-¿De qué hablas leo?-pregunto percy que empezó a preocuparse por la salud mental de sus amigos. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de la palidez del rostro de Piper

-Oh, no te preocupes por ellos, no están locos, se refieren a mi- dijo el mismo chico apareciendo en el sillón donde estaba sola Piper y poniendo un brazo encima de sus hombros

-Hola Lucius, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tratando de que su rostro pareciera indiferente aunque el temblor de su voz no ayudaba mucho. Ella no se giro a verlo, no podía.

-¿Qué, ahora no puedo venir a visitar a mi ex cuñada favorita?-pregunto con fingida indignación

-Yo no soy nada tuyo- dijo ahora con la voz mas firme

-Por eso lo de ex –dijo como si fuera lo as obvio del mundo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Repitió Piper ignorando el comentario

-Me mando atraerte algo- dijo Lucius tomando una repentina seriedad

-Yo no quiero nada de él- dijo Piper girándose a ver a Lucius por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación

-Lo sé, linda, pero todos desde el Olimpo hasta el inframundo sabe que no saben a dónde ir y ellos están perdiendo las esperanzas en ustedes y si alguien sabe adónde ir, es el. Acepta el regalo

-¿Cuál es el precio?-pregunto Piper con la mirada perdida

-No hay ninguno, pero recuerda que nosotros no podemos ayudarlos directamente y el no te dará la respuesta tan fácilmente. yo no dejare que él te haga nada, preciosa-agrego luego de un minuto de silencio- lo que él hizo- suspiro-no se lo haría a nadie- dijo parándose y dándole un beso en la frente a Piper y desapareciendo

Piper suspiro y levanto la vista, que desde que Lucius había hablado de lo había pasado hace unos años atrás, tenia dirigida a las manos, donde había un CD que Lucius había dejado antes de desaparecer.

-Lo olvidaba- dijo Lucius volviendo a aparecer- tu madre te manda esto- dijo entregándole un collar- al parecer piensan que es divertido que Lucius entregue todo. No sé porque Hermes es el dios mensajero si yo soy el que se la pasa entregando todo cuando se va de fiesta- dijo antes de volver a desaparecer

-¿Podrías poner esto Leo?- dijo Piper sin darle tiempo a nadie para que preguntara algo. Cediéndole el CD- se que tienen preguntas pero todo se los diré al final. Por favor –dijo al ver que todos la seguían viendo

Leo con expresión resignada puso el CD. Al instante empezó a rodar un video con los característicos 4, 3,2… antes que apareciera algo 2 letras llenaron la pantalla **V.P.**

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto Frank

-Vida de Piper- respondió en algo más alto que un susurro Piper que mantenía la vista en la pantalla aunque sus palabras se oyeron claramente ya que nadie más lo sabia

El video era claro y empezaba con la parte delantera de una casa no tan grande de color blanco de 2 pisos el video se iba acercando como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo una cámara. La puerta se abrió y un hombre joven de unos 23 años salía. El miro al suelo con expresión de asombro y la cámara al acercarse se vio un bulto envuelto. era una pequeña niña de meses o días, no se distinguía muy bien. El hombre se acerco a la pequeña bebe la cogió en sus brazos y miro a su alrededor buscando algo o tal vez alguien. El video cambio mostrando al mismo hombre solo que un poco más viejo sonriendo felizmente a una pequeña niña que daba sus primeros pasos, el la tomaba cuando estaba a punto de caer y la alzaba en el aire y la pequeña niña reía a carcajadas. El video volvió a cambiar mostrando a la misma niña de unos 5 años con el mismo joven los dos tirados en una manta en la hierba de lo que parecía un patio bien cuidado.

-un hombre tenía un perro- decía el hombre

-no puedes comenzar una historia así- se quejo la pequeña niña-tiene que empezar con ´´erase una vez´´

El hombre rio y siguió contándole la historia sobre el perro, el agua y el hombre que ahogo al pobre perro*. Claro con las interrupciones contantes de la niña. El video volvió a cambiar mostrando a la misma niña de no más d años en un estudio de ballet, sola. En el lugar se escuchaba una música no tan alta que llenaba cada espacio del salón de baile. La niña baila con increíble gracia y soltura a pesar de su corta edad. Los movimientos eran sorprendentemente frágiles y a la vez fuertes – Anabeth y Piper eran las únicas que sabían que la rutina de baile era el lago de los cisnes – el video volvió a cambiar ahora la niña había crecido tenía unos 11 ella estaba rodeada por unas 6 personas en lo que parecían ser una mesas redondas distribuidas por todo un patio; parecía ser la mejor mesa y el mejor lugar del patio. Al frente se encontraba un gran escenario todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores plantas aunque todas trataban de llamar su atención con cosas banales pero ella tenía una cara de indiferencia ante cualquier cosa que ellos le decían. Alrededor otras personas, pero ninguna miraba directamente o hacia el intento de acercarse, parecía que no eran lo suficientemente "dignos" para hacerlo. Al frente se encontraba un gran escenario. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores, plantas y música.

Aunque todos trataban de llamar su atención con cosas banales, ella solo poseía una cara de indiferencia total y una mirada despectiva ante cualquier cosa que el grupo dijera.

-¿Qué tal, si hacemos una fiesta en mi yate?-Dijo una chica con el pelo rubio teñido, lentes de contacto color azul y bueno, todo operado; es decir que ella parecía que la hubieran hecho en china

-disculpa pero, como te llamas- pregunto Piper

-stefany-dijo una voz excesivamente chillona, pero feliz de por fin ser reconocida por Piper

-bueno stefany, como acabas de ver no eres lo suficiente importante para que yo me aprenda tu nombre, menos para que vaya a tu canoa-dijo despectivamente

Se escucharon unas risas ahogadas, la chica se había sonrojado y ahora trataba de pasar desapercibida. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ellos seguían tratando de llamar su atención y Piper seguía indiferente. Pero había algo diferente. Uno de los chicos de las mesas de alrededor miraba atentamente a Piper; este tenía el pelo castaño tan claro que parecía rubio, los ojos verdes que brillaban divertidos, podría tener unos 13 años, si no es que mas.

- ¿qué miras chico?- dijo uno de los chicos que estaban con Piper

- yo, una estrella- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando

-recuerda como son las cosa aquí, o quieres que te explique la escala social- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

-Mathew, déjalo- dijo suavemente como tratando de que las palabras entraran en Mathew

-no, no importa, ya yo me voy- dijo cogiendo su mochila para luego mirar a Piper- nos volveremos a ver-caminando por un sendero, luego de decir estas palabras que sonaron proféticas.

De nuevo las charlas sin sentido, pero ahora se le sumaban las críticas al pobre chico aunque estas no duraron mucho parecía que no encontraron muchas. Después de unos cinco minutos Piper bufo y puso los ojos en blanco

-me voy, ya no aguanto más sus charlas estúpidas, al parecer ni juntándose pueden lograr tener una conversación civilizada- dijo dando vuelta en sus zapatillas y caminando en dirección a el sendero por donde había desaparecido el chico unos minutos atrás

El sendero era largo, pero ella no lo siguió sino, que cogió por el bosque de pinos, que rodeaba el camino, internándose, mas y mas. Parecía que conocía el camino muy bien. Paso por un arbusto, que daba a un pequeño estanque y lo que parecía una vieja parada de autobús, y arre costada en ella se encontraba el mismo chico de antes. Ahora sus facciones contenían burla.

-lo tienes- pregunto Piper cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente

-siempre- dijo buscando unos papeles en la mochila que colgaba de su espalda, luego entregándoselos a Piper

-genial-dijo revisando los papeles aunque su voz carecía de emoción – pues eso es todo

-estás segura- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Piper- porque sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí cierto, para lo que tú quieras- dijo insinuante

-lo nuestro es simplemente profesional-dijo aunque un destello de algo irreconocible cruzo sus ojos

-lo que tu digas, solo es para que lo sepas- dijo separándose de Piper y caminando por donde Piper había aparecido unos minutos atrás- ah, y por cierto linda ropa- dijo sin darse la vuelta

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Piper y luego miro su ropa; cargaba un sweater manga larga que terminaba justo debajo del busto, negro; una falda arriba del ombligo color rojo vino y unas reebok. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo no tan fuerte y su cabello lo caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Su sonrisa se acentuó más. Luego miro los papeles que tenía en sus manos y la expresión indescifrable volvió luego del bolsillo de la falda saco un encendedor y prendió los papeles. La imagen cambio ahora se mostraba un acantilado y a unos centímetros de este, un gran árbol de sicomoro, a sus pies se encontraba una lapida. Piper estaba arrodillada, lagrimas surcaban su rostro y murmuraba; ella se abrazaba a si misma tal vez dándose fuerza o solo protegiéndose del frio.

La "la cámara" se acerco mas, sus ojos no brillaban, estaban opacos y los murmullos se hicieron más claros eran palabras como "lo lamento" "esto es mi culpa ""es injusto" se repetían en la boca de Piper como plegaria. La cámara volvió a cambiar, ahora mostraba a Piper más de cerca; sus ojos estaban todavía opacos y no traía maquillaje como la vez en el bosque además parecía haber crecido un poco ahora tal vez tenía 13. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, usaba una camiseta blanca que decía "funky princess" una chaqueta gris y unos leggins rojos. Ahora ella miraba fijamente a la "cámara". No como a otras veces, que esta solo enfocaba alrededor como si no existiera.

-mucho gusto- dijo una voz de un hombre y luego salió una mano detrás de la "cámara" y la extendió hacia Piper. Parecía que en realidad era la perspectiva de alguien (n/a: no se si se entiende)

-igualmente, Piper- dijo sonriendo Piper tomando la mano. Por un momento sus ojos volvieron a brillar

La imagen cambio ahora aprecia una playa Piper caminaba en dirección del mar

-¿Qué no vienes?- pregunto Piper dándose la vuelta y mirando a aquella persona

-no, solo hay 2 razones por las que tú te meterías al agua a esta hora y déjame decirte que no interferiré en ninguno de ellas

-a si, y podría yo saber cuáles son estas razones- pregunto con las manos en la cintura

-bueno, la primera; es que estas terriblemente loca y yo no me dejare arrastrar en tu locura- dijo la voz, burlona – y bueno, la segunda es que sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy en el agua, y yo prefiero observarte desde aquí- dijo resuelto

Piper se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa y la imagen cambio. Ahora estaba Piper con una linda chica, esta tenía el pelo castaño y ojos color chocolates con destellos verdes, la chica era muy parecida a Piper, parcia tener 15 o 16 años

-ella es mi prima, Holly- dijo presentando la chica al extraño sujeto- Holly, el es mi novio- dijo con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la que los ojos de su prima brillaban lujuriosamente al mirar fijamente al sujeto

La imagen cambio ahora Piper estaba en su cama su prima que se abrazaba fuertemente de ella y sollozaba fuertemente

-¡como que estas embarazada!- exclamo fuertemente Piper al entender por fin lo que su prima le decía por entre los sollozos

La imagen cambio ahora no estaba Piper, solo Holly que parecía estar al borde de la histeria y las lagrimas fluían libremente sin control de sus ojos chocolate

-¡pero, no me puedes hacer esto!- grito Holly

-parece que no te das cuenta, ya lo hice- dijo restándole importancia, el sujeto detrás de la cámara- si quieres pudo ofrecerle ayuda cuando lo necesite… cosas así, pero no me quedare

-muérete, no me puedes hacer esto- exclamo Holly

-como dije antes ya lo hice, y con lo de morirme, bueno creo que ya es muy tarde.

-¡PERO ES TU HIJO!-grito Holly

-en serio crees que eso me importa, eso te pasa por puta-dijo burlón

El ruido de algo, al caer, hizo que los 2 se voltearan a ver la puerta donde Piper los veía totalmente horrorizada para luego salir corriendo

-esto es tu culpa, me la pagaras- dijo la persona con furia contenida. Para luego salir corriendo hacía Piper, que no parecía ver a donde se dirigía, uno de los faroles de la calle parpadeaba incesantemente, pero parecía que ella no le prestaba atención y entro por un callejón. El no tardo en alcanzarla, el callejón no tenía salida.

-no entiendo porque me sigues, creo que quedo muy claro que terminamos-dijo exasperada y al borde de las lagrimas

-Ahí te equivocas preciosa, esto solo se termina cuando yo lo desee; pero mira que soy bueno como veo que ya no te agrada mi compañía voy a dejarte algo para que nunca me olvides- aunque no podíamos ver su cara el tono burlón no paso desapercibido

-no, que haces-dijo Piper con los ojos bien abiertos al tiempo que resbalaba y caía al sucio piso del callejón

El se fue acercando poco a poco, ella negaba la cabeza al tiempo que se arrastraba de espalda a pesar que era inútil

-no, que haces –repitió-no, no ¡NO!-dio un grito que helo los huesos al tiempo que la imagen cambiaba ahora mostraba una habitación azul con rayas horizontales plateadas una gran cama con la colcha de color celeste en el que se escondía debajo lo que parecía una figura recogida o tal vez dormida

-señorita Piper –dijo una joven de unos 22 años de rostro bondadoso y una bandeja con comida –señorita Piper, tiene que comer

-no tengo hambre, María- dijo la figura debajo de las sabanas

-pero, usted no ha comido nada en 2 días, eso no está bien, si quiere puedo llamar a su padre…

-no, no te preocupes- dijo Piper al salir debajo de la colcha. Tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos parecía grandes pozos negros; aunque trato de disimúlalo con una sonrisa que se veía falsa

-por favor señorita coma un poco-dijo con voz suplicante la joven

-Lo hare, María, lo hare – dijo con voz cansina para luego sonreír de nuevo

María se retiro; pero Piper siguió viendo el lugar donde había estado unos segundos atrás. Luego se volvió a recostar y luego el punto de vista se acerco hasta donde Piper se arropaba con la colcha y derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, mirando al infinito.

Ahora se mostraba en una cocina lujosa, Piper se distinguió de entre todas las demás personas, que parecían sirvientes. uno de los sirvientes, le trajo lo que parecía ser sushi y ella se puso pálida y corrió por la gran mansión, a lo que parecía ser el baño y luego sonó como si alguien tuvieran arcadas y luego vomitara.

-señorita Piper está bien- pregunto una de las sirvientas

-sí, debe ser que comí algo que me sentó mal, nada de lo que preocuparse- sonó a través de la puerta cerrada, para luego abrirse la puerta y mostrar a una Piper sonriente, pero pálida

-como diga, señorita- dijo mirándola inquisitivamente

La imagen cambio, Piper se encontraba en un gran baño de color blanco con detalles metálicos muy modernos, parecía que estaba nerviosa, ya que caminaba en círculos al frente del sobremesa con una vasija y algo blanco sobresaliente ella. Miro el reloj nerviosamente y luego paro como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Se acerco despacio a la vasija y saco la cosa blanca, que al acercarse, se encontró que era una prueba de embarazo. Ella la sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas la perspectiva se acerco mas hasta que pudieron ver que la prueba había dado positiva. Ella se dejo caer al suelo y luego se arrastro hasta apoyarse a la pared y mirar al infinito con el cuerpo temblando. La imagen cambio, Piper caminaba por su habitación cargaba una camisa holgada y leggins ahora un espejo de cuerpo completo se hallaba colocado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. La mirada de Piper parecía vacía como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido. Paro instintivamente como si hubiera por fin tomado una decisión que la inquietaba y se acerco al espejo con pasos cautelosos y nerviosos y se subió la camisa dejando ver su vientre de 3 meses que no se podía observar antes por su camisa. El punto de vista estaba encima de su hombro aunque en el espejo no mostraba a nadie, solo a Pipe, que miraba su abultado vientre con una chispa nerviosa, o tal vez de locura, o simplemente, podría ser una mescla de las 2 emociones. Pero, eso solo creo caos. Piper empezó a chillar, a llorar, a tirar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, a romper la colcha y almohadas con un cuchillo que había alado de un plato de comida, después, de haber tirado a este al piso. parecía simplemente desesperación. Paso unos minutos hasta que Piper se arre costo en la pared como había mostrado el video del baño; pero esta vez era diferente parecía que le costaba dejar los ojos abiertos y estaba muy pálida sus facciones parecían adoloridas y un segundo antes de que se desmayara, sus manos subieron hasta que estuvieron al frente de su rostro. Estaba completamente lleno de sangre. Sus leggins se hallaban cubiertos de la sustancia rojiza, que fue lo último que vio Piper antes de desmayarse. La imagen de Piper apareció después ella estaba en una camilla el leve pip, pip, pip, de la maquina alado de Piper era lo único que se escuchaba. Lentamente, esta abrió los ojos, que se fueron acostumbrado a la luz para luego abrirse con horror al mirar fijamente a donde debería estar su antiguo novio

-¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto retrocediendo Piper

-vengo a pagar viejas cuentas, tú mataste a mi regalo – con voz controlada

-yo no lo mate, fue un error algo, natural tú tienes la culpa – dijo al borde de la histeria

-tú y solamente tú eres culpable de la muerte de ese niño-dijo tranquilamente

-no yo no lo mate – dijo tratando de convérsese a sí misma y repitiéndolo como una plegaria

-claro que si lo hiciste, mon coeur

-pero, porque a mí de todas las personas, porque me escogiste a mi – grito Piper

- eso es fácil, querida, por tu belleza- dijo sencillamente mientras se acercaba a Piper que ya estaba pegada al respaldar de la camilla –si no fueras tan hermosa, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Además eres perfecta. La muerte y el amor siempre van de la mano, no te lo habían dicho. Pero tú tenías que arruinarlo todo, hubiéramos sido muy felices. Hubiéramos podido ganarle al idiota del dios de la muerte

-No te entiendo q-que quieres decir –tartamudeo Piper

-que todo esto es por culpa de tu belleza, eres hermosa Piper, tan hermosa Piper, tan hermosa…

Y con estas palabras el fondo se puso negro pero al instante aparecieron otras palabras como en el principio "**No busque lo que no ves" **para luego volver a ponerse negro y no mostrar nada más.

Piper no subió la vista, el silencio era abrumador y; aunque Piper no lo sabía, en ese mismo instante, un pedazo de su máscara cayó al piso. todo había comenzado.


End file.
